Far Away
by Ninha-Chan x3
Summary: Uma song bem pequeneninha SasuSaku


_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_Este tempo, este lugar  
Esses desperdícios , esses erros  
Tanto tempo , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais um suspiro  
Caso reste apenas um  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe , você sabe..._

Ele olhava a lua, a noite estava fria, as estrelas brilhavam mais que tudo, mas do que adiantava se ele não tinha ela, ele tinha ido embora, deixando-a para tras um erro inrreparavel, um desperdicio de tempo para os dois, ele não podia mais voltar atras, já havia passado muito tempo, ele fechava os olhos e conseguia vê-la, mas ele não podia pedir para espera-lo, seria injusto, o que o consolava nesses dias nostaugicos era a vaga ideia que ela sabia que ele nunca deixaria de ama-la.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver mais_

Ela estava rodeada de pessoas, mas do que adiantava se ela continuava a sentir falta de outra, ele estava muito longe aquele momento, muito tempo havia se passado, mas ela nunca deixou de pensar nele, ela ria para todos, um sorriso falso, pois o sorriso verdadeiro só ele podia ver, só ele podia vê-la sorrir, porque era ele quem ela sempre amou, e nem o tempo ou a distancia iria fazer esse amor acabar.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria tudo por nós  
Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe.._

Um novo dia começava, uma nova chance se formava, ele estava tão perto, ele a observava, linda, radiante, sempre muito ocupada, ele tomava cuidado, não podia ser visto, ele só queria vê-la mais uma vez antes de seguir o seu caminho, ele não tinha desistido do amor, só não queria vive-lo neste momento, ela não podia ir com ele, aquilo só a deixaria infeliz, a única opção que restava era ele desistir daquela vingança, mas desistindo ele estaria desistindo se si mesmo, escolha cruel, era ele ou ela, ou melhor, era ele ou ele.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
_

_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver mais_

Dia comum, estava no centro medico, muitos ninjas para tratar, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, ela só queria vê-lo, mas onde ele estaria? Como o acharia, já havia procurado por ele em todo o canto, ela suspirava, tinha que continuar seu dia, tinha que ser forte para suportar a sua ausencia.

_So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe.._

Outra vez a noite chagava, ela andava pelas ruas desertas de Konoha, estava só, chance perfeita para um contato, será que ela queria vê-lo? Ele se perguntava, se ela ainda quizesse ele ficaria, abandonaria tudo e ficaria com ela, enfrentaria tudo e todos por ela, ele se pôs na frente dela, os olhos verdes-esmeralda se arregalaram "Sasuke-kun..." ele podia ouvir os batimentos se aceleraram "Sakura-chan" lentamente ela andava ate ele, sua respiração ofegante não negava a excitação do momento.

"Sasuke eu..." dizia ela com lagrimas nos olhos um sorriso sincero surgia das finas linhas do seu rosto, ela estava frente a frente com ele, um abraço caloroso surguiu dele "Sakura, se você quizer eu..." ele segurava o rosto dela, olhava nos olhos dela, "Sasuke-kun você voltou pra ficar ou..." perguntava a garota aos prantos, ele a olhava, seus finos traços, a quanto tempo não sonhava com ela?...

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

_Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer:_

"Sasuke-kun, fica comigo... eu preciso de você, eu te amo" ela dizia desesperadamente, ela o queria ali mais que tudo "Eu só precisava ouvir isso... Sakura, eu nunca te esqueci" com essas palavras, seus labios encontraram os dela, um doce beijo se formava...

"_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe and hold on to me and  
never let me go"_

_"Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdôo você  
Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo,  
Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte. _

_Continue respirando  
Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte  
Continue respirando  
Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..."_

_Fim..._

Yo!! Mais um fic completa!! Uma song bem pequeneninha, - reviews please!!


End file.
